


Aroo?

by mfingalpha (nomz_bunny)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Awkward, Cat!Stiles, Digital Art, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Manipulation, Photographs, Photoshop, Wolf!Derek, not my photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomz_bunny/pseuds/mfingalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolf! Derek is about to howl magnificently...and then he sees cat!Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aroo?

**Author's Note:**

> Idek guys. I'm in photography class and I'm extremely bored so I made a shitty photo manip because I saw a picture of a black wolf and then i saw this kitty--and Sterek is obviously taking over my life because plot bunnies dammit. And since I can't write for shit (sorry about the swearing loool) I made a terrible thing. Have at it and yell at me lol  
> I promise I'm writing Babydaddy 'verse and the next porn battle thing (prompt: public sex ;D)!

 

The black wolf trotted out into the clearing and leapt onto the log, took a deep breath and opened his jaw to begin what felt like a majestic sounding howl--which ended with a question mark when he caught sight of a red cat perched on the log nearby.

"Stiles?"

"Uh...Derek!"

"What are you--"

"Weren't you going to howl? It was going to be magnificent, eh? Um...continue with that...and pretend you never saw me!" The red cat grinned guiltily and before Derek could say anything, it scampered off into the woods. Derek sat back on his haunches and rubbed a paw confusedly over his muzzle. He wasn't quite sure if he was hallucinating or not. _  
_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stiles the Cat!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/767324) by [Tarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarton/pseuds/Tarton)




End file.
